Speculation
by Miss-Ecchi
Summary: Reminiscing the past events is not something Sonic looks forward to. However, sometimes it's impossible to avoid it forever, bringing out the inner demon within himself. Maybe his fellow pink companion can open his heart? Sonic/Amy


**Edit - 06/11/17**

 **Hi guys! I've finally got time to get back to this oneshot and edit it so that it heeds to all of your critiques! Thank you so much for all of your support and for giving your honest thoughts ^^**

 **A/N:** Eyyyyy people~ I'm aliiiive! Well, sick, but alive. I kinda missed writing for a while and was pretty annoyed with all the work and irl stuff going on at the moment so I decided to give myself a break and write. I really missed my dose of SonAmy and these days, finding a good fic is so rare. I regularly check the site for updated Sonic fics and just roll my eyes at the cliched shit. (Sonic Highschool sdfghjk _:D_! A fragile _sob sob_ Rose! THE ULTIMATE SHADAMY STORY WITH SONIC BEING A BITCH AS USUAL SO ORIGINAL WITH 10/10 GRAMMA AND SPELRINGS!1!). Shit who am I kidding? My English is as shit as the next person lel. But fuck that, this is my first SFW fic on this account and I hope you enjoy~

* * *

 **Ages - Takes place a few weeks after Lost World**

 **Sonic** \- 15 Years

 **Amy** \- 12 Years

 **Tails** \- 8 Years

 **Knuckles** \- 16 Years

* * *

 **Disclaimer - _criii i still own my virginity ;-;_**

* * *

~(x)~

.

.

.

"I was so-ooo hyped up Sonic! I already knew why you love bashing bots and defeating Eggbreath...BUT- that adrenaline~ oooh! One swoop on that robot and I looked cooler than ice!" The bubbly young hedgehog gushed out as she and her fellow blue companion carried on walking to her humble abode. A few minutes ago, Amy linked her hands with Sonic and much to her delight, he didn't protest much. In fact, he's been very odd ever since they've returned from the Lost Hex a couple of weeks ago. Secretly, Amy was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Earlier on, they- in other words: Sonic, Tails, Amy and Knuckles, were ambushed by Eggman for the second time this week. The crazy old man had vigorously improved on his mechs, evident in the increased time it took for the team to take down and the injuries they all received. However, that wasn't what got Sonic's attention.

As they were all battling the robots, Sonic managed to catch a glimpse of something foreign on the genius' face. Something he thought was long gone and was last seen during his world adventure on Planet Gaia. Every time his lime orbs would peek a glance at those sinister shades, the expressions would dig deeper into bitterness.

Malice.

Hunger.

Antipathy.

And last, but not least, _resentment_.

For once, Sonic was quite astounded by the doctor. He confided in Knuckles as soon as they claimed victory whilst Amy was aiding Tails' cuts and wounds. The speed demon made sure to give an extra beating to the bots that dared to harm his little bro. Regardless of that, Knuckles hissed back at how Sonic even thought Eggman deserved some positive limelight in the first place.

 _"That obese mongrel has shot you out in space, resurrected angry Gods, made a planet explode and almost got me and Amy killed by those pissed off bastards on Lost Hex! And now you're taking him seriously? Have you been oblivious this whole time?"_

The factor that the Knucklehead used some big words wasn't what phased Sonic; the way he viciously pointed out how he and Amy almost fell to their demise struck the nerve he's been trying to hide in his heart for some time now. Even Knuckles realised what he said at the end but didn't falter, bestowing how truly stoic he as a guardian was.

Presently, the very same sentence echoed in his head as he walked Amy home. His most preferred mode of transport in reality was rushing off at the speed of sound with the giddy girl in his arms though, either Eggman's robots hit him in the head too hard or Knuckles was finally getting to his brain.

"Damn you rad red..." Sonic accidently muttered out, his irritation as clear as glass with the way he was chewing his bottom lip.

"Sonic...you're hurting me." The cerulean hedgehog snapped out of his daze only to grasp that they've stopped walking moments ago and that their interlocked hands were forced by his iron grip. Guilt swarmed through his body as soon as he let her hand free, his ears drooping whilst Amy stroked her numb fingers, their eyes never leaving each other. Sonic steadied his breath and closed his eyes for a brief second before firmly interlocking their gazes again. His heart warmed soothingly at the worried attention she gave him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to- I mean." Ruffling his quills with his fingers, he averted his eyes and rested them on the sky, marvelling at the intense mix of colours in the sky that indicated that the sun was setting. Trust him to have ten second attention span.

Hesitantly, Amy shuffled closer to him, successfully getting his attention back on her and delivered a soft smile to him. Sonic couldn't help but mimic the action. There was always something about the shy, calming side of Amy Rose. Something innocent that fired his need, his will to protect her. Her spunk and comical love declarations aside, shy Amy is something only Sonic gets to see once in a while and this makes him feel special. A different kind of special. A special that he would very like to not label because it would most definitely contradict his infamous attempts in avoiding her dates...which has become very less often as time went on. They both matured with time now that he pondered about it.

"Are you okay? I've never seen you so...weird." Her question caused him to smirk naturally with an arched brow, a look that made her swoon inside.  
"Weird eh?"  
"Ah! I think thoughtful is a better way to describe you right now? In fact, the idea that you agreed with me in _walking_ me home is a shocker." Amy giggled out.

Indeed, today was full of shockers. Eggman looking menacing, Knuckles saying meaningful big words and Sonic agreeing in walking. What next? Shadow admitting that Sonic is the coolest? Tails taking a day off from working with machines?

"You shouldn't worry too much you rascal." Sonic teased, brushing his fingers through her petal soft bangs and earning a protesting squeal from Amy. "It's no biggie. I just-"

Sonic stopped mid sentence and trailed his hands lower, cupping Amy's cheek. Ignoring her cute blush, he moved one of her quills aside and gaped at the cuts and bruises down there. He let his eyes trail her body and spotted more below her muzzle, her shoulders and finally her wrists. Was he that oblivious this whole time? He only thought Tails and him received injuries. What was he blinded by? As Sonic teethed with slight fury, Amy fidgeted under his hold. From where his gaze was focused on, Amy knew why exactly he was mad.

"Sonic, I-"  
"Was that today? Did _he_ give you those injuries!?" The way Sonic venomously directed Eggman sent shivers down Amy's spine. She's rarely seen him angry before but when she does, he scares her. The most nicest people can be the most scariest. Both hedgehogs had Knuckles' earlier wise words ringing through their minds.

 _"Nosy, naive little Rosy. He may be a cocky little douchebag who'd smile even if you push him off a cliff. But, if you ever get him angry, and I mean really angry, he would get your head. I've only seen him mad twice or so and from what I've seen, he shows no remorse."_

 _"Don't forget Sonic, he pointed a gun to her head. A GUN. He's never had mercy on any of us from the start. I don't know why you haven't ended him yet. You could kill him in one swoop yet you treat everything like a game. Heck, next time I see him, don't hold me back from making scrambled eggs! I don't give a damn about your hero code or whatever, but if I have to shed blood to ensure the safety of my loved ones- I MEAN, ehem, my EMERALD, so be it."_

"Sonic, calm down, please." Amy placed her hands on Sonic's cheeks, even leaned her forehead against his for good measures and it was then that Sonic realised he lost himself in a little rage fit again. At this rate, he'd end up punching someone in the jaw impulsively. "Please?"

Sonic dropped his hands to her shoulders, closing his eyes again, trying to tame the inner beast within him. _'I'm a hero, not a villain. I should be cool at all times. Anger is wrong. Anger is bad. Anger leads to regret.'_

As if she was aware of Sonic's inner monologue, Amy stroked his cheeks, sensing his tension by the way his fur pricked through her gloves and stinging her nimble fingers.  
"Tell me, tell me everything. Why are you so upset?" Her therapeutic voice did wonders to his clenching heart yet the toxic thoughts ran through his head and Sonic had no choice but to say them out loud.

"You know that I care right?" Sonic blurted out, earning a confused noise from the girl. "I may not seem like it, but I do. It killed me when I saw you faint on the screen of the Miles Electric as the world was falling apart." His voice was light with emotion yet his eyes pooled out everything, glossed with a hint of confusion from all the pent up feelings. His eyes repeatedly darted from her eyes to her bruises.

"But we're all okay now. Why are you still effected by this?" Her answer was met with a tut as Sonic averted his face from her hold for a second. He dared not to waver anymore than he already has. He's supposed to be strong, cool, heroic! "Sonic...if you keep this all pent up in your chest, you'll get sick." Amy ventured closer once more and embraced the tense boy, trying her best to alleviate his heart.

"Right now, you don't have to be the hero. Let me be yours, for once, please. My shoulder is always there for you to cry on. My ears are always ready to hear your thoughts. My heart will always have space to carry your burdens. You deserve to have someone love you for the person you are. So please, never think you have to go through this alone."

Amy let out an inaudible gasp as soon as Sonic hid his face into the crook of her neck, burying his nose into her sweet scented quills. His arms, went out of their way to wrap her petite frame against his in a strong hold, leaving no signs of letting go.

For the first time ever, Sonic was still. Oh so, still. In his sleep he fidgets or when he's relaxing but his demeanour right now almost made the pink girl panic.

Long lashes fluttered close and a pair of sweet lips pressed against the side of his head affectionately, surging the boy with comfort that he's never had.

"Amy Rose," Sonic finally spoke after what seemed like hours to their entwined bodies. "Never, ever, leave me." His arms squeezed her tighter against him indicating that his tough barriers were breaking. "The world is not worth saving without you, or Tails, or Knuckles...especially YOU!"

Amy felt her heart shatter at every word. The thumping of each other's heartbeats were wildly in sync, each screaming out their own message. Their own sorrows.

"If you ever leave me...EVER...I...I..." The aggressive sound of his exhale against her quills stated the finality of his vent as he seemingly spilt out more than he ever dared in his lifetime.

Ebony tainted the sky with its inky swirls, like a stain rushing through a delicate piece of fabric. Brilliant, bright stars littered through it like a dream, as if to find an equilibrium for the mood of the two hedgehogs beneath. The moonlight let out a luminescence glow to bathe the young souls in, as if to lift away the nightmares for the night.

"Never. I will never leave you." Amy granted his selfish wish. "I belonged to you from the moment we met. No matter what happens, I will always choose you. You are my life Sonic."

Her beautiful smile was contagious since Sonic himself found his lips mirroring hers, leaning his forehead against Amy's again softly, letting their skin share a gentle kiss.  
"Lets get you home Ames," He chuckled at the small pout that Amy gave and at her intensifying grip around him.

"What? That's all you can say after I literally poured my heart out to you? O-oooooh! You are so cruel!" The way her voice took on a higher pitch in irritation caused Sonic to laugh out harder, getting kicks from her fit.  
"Well what did you expect? _Ohhhh my little Rose~ my heart only beats for you~ mwahhh~_ "

"Hmmph! I expected a marriage proposal with a promise of four kids and the list of names for our grand-kids. But no-oooooo. You just had to break the moment." Amy puffed her cheek up in defiance and began trudging off to the direction of her house with the snickering speedster at her heels.

"Heh, you never change. You can be too cute sometimes." He elbowed her softly, his face begging to erupt in laughter at her mock anger.

"Sometimes? What about all the other times?" Amy refused to look at him so that he couldn't see her growing smirk. However, Sonic so knew that even she couldn't escape his humour.  
"Hey, do me a favour and look at me."  
"Nope."  
"Come o-ooon."  
"And if I don't?"  
"Challenge accepted."

Sonic grabbed her from behind and spun the squealing girl around at Sonic speed, both of them tittering like rebellious students sneaking out of their dorms.

He finally had the dizzy girl face to face and cupped her cheeks again till she had her bearings straight. By the time the double vision faded, Amy felt her breath hitch at his powerful gaze. Sonic's iconic apple green eyes bored into her softer jade pair before lowering to her lips and then back up again.

No words were needed.

A surprised sounding noise barely escaped Amy's throat. Her voice so melodiously soft that only Sonic's ears were able to pick it up. Without sparing another second, Sonic's lips came in contact with the _corner_ of Amy's. His velvet pair slightly grazed her supple ones. Warmth and affection flooded through their bodies like coming across a fireplace after braving through the harsh winter. The shy brush didn't last very long to an outsider but to the hedgehogs, they were in an eternity of bliss.

All good things have to come to an end, as did the sweet kiss. Sonic pulled away, lips still pursed for a sly second which then switched to his devilish smirk. His ego inflated at the dreamy look the girl before him gave. So full of love and admiration.

 _"Actions speak louder than words."_

.

.

.

~(x)~

* * *

 **A/N:** ...see this is why I gave up writing. I have no idea what the hell I just done and why I did it. At first this was just me trying to delve into Sonic's mind and put them in words however, words aren't my strongest points. It would've been easier for me to illustrate this. Also, fuck english. I can't english anymore I think I gave Knuckles too much credit in this too...

All constructive criticism is welcome~ if I've made any errors, please tell me!


End file.
